Goodbye Elena
by sammiepop
Summary: This is set a couple of days after 2x01 (The one where Damon kills Jeremy), Damon "kidnaps" Elena to try and get her to forgive him. But will he succeed, or has he really lost her forever?


"Where the _Hell_ are we Damon? You can't just abduct me like this!" Damon's mouth set in a hard line.

"Actually, I think you'll find that I can. In fact, I think you'll find that I am."

"Damon, you have literally _just_ killed my brother."

"And now he's alive. So really, you have nothing to be mad at me for."

"Nothing to be mad-_Nothing to be mad at you for? Please_ tell me that you did not just say that." Damon rounded on her.

"Elena, will you just let me talk?" Elena didn't notice Damon's body language, or his expression. If she did she wouldn't have carried on. But carry on she did.

"Why should I? You-" Elena's voice shuddered to a halt as Damon blurred up in front of her. Only then did she see the fury in his eyes, the way every muscle in his body was tensed up. There was no way she would _ever_ admit this to him, but sometimes he riddled her with fear. She thought she knew that Damon would never hurt her, but after he snapped and killed Jeremy, Elena just couldn't put anything past him. In her rational mind she was almost 100% sure that he wouldn't harm her _physically_, something in her subconscious mind told her not to push him. Usually she could ignore that voice in her mind, but occasionally he would catch her off guard. That was why she didn't continue speaking, just stared at Damon wordlessly.

"I know what I did was unforgivable and I don't expect you to forgive me, so I won't make you try." As he was speaking, Damon slowly pulled a wooden stake out from his jacket pocket. Elena's eyes widened and she unconsciously started to back away. Damon rolled his eyes. "It's not for you, stupid." Elena continued to move backwards.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth? You killed Jeremy, Damon. What's stopping you from getting me too?"

Damon snorted. "Is that what you're worried about? God, Elena. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Elena just stared at him, dumbfounded. It was then that Damon realised she was serious and blurred until he was towering above her. "What makes you think I would kill you?" Damon asked, his voice surprisingly soft. Elena was about to give a scathing reply, but one look at the broken look in Damon's face blocked the words in her throat.

"Damon..." She whispered, staring hard at the floor

"Yes?" The hope, the pure, untainted hope in his voice was painful to listen to. Elena steeled herself.

"Go away." Her voice steadier, she looked up into his face and saw that his mask had slipped back up, his face now smooth and unreadable. He complied, moving smoothly backwards and raising the stake.

"Do it."

"Excuse me?" Damon inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"I said do it. You've lost every friend you've ever had. So, do it."

If Damon was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he raised the stake above his chest and quickly brought it plunging down.

Just before it could touch him, Elena gave an involuntary squeak and her hands flew to her face. Damon opened one eye tiredly. "Have I lost you forever Elena?"

Elena was lost for words. "You killed my brother, Damon." She said finally, in a quiet voice. "There's nothing you can do to change that."

"Okay." Damon turned around. "You know what? No!" He turned around again and stalked towards Elena. "I have done _everything_ to try and apologise, Elena! I would have killed myself for you! Your brother is still alive and kicking, so you have _nothing_ to still be pissed at me for. You know _damn_ well that I would _never_ do it again!" Elena stared at him, speechless. Damon moved closer and she automatically took a few steps back. Damon noticed this and smirked. He pressed his advantage, pressing forward until Elena's back hit a wall.

"Damon, stop it." Elena pleaded, a hitch of desperation in her voice.

"No _you_ stop it Elena. Stop _lying_ to yourself. You need me and you know it. You just don't know you know it."

"Excuse me?" Elena straightened up and looked Damon right in the eyes. "Need you? Newsflash, _Damon_. I don't need you. May I remind you that I have a vampire _and_ a witch best friend? Hm?" Her eyes narrowed. "I do not need you Damon Salvatore. Do not _ever_ delusion yourself that I do."

Damon smirked, barely containing his laugh. She was so cute when she was angry.

"Then I guess it doesn't matter if I kill myself then, does it?"

"Just because I said I didn't need you? You won't do it."

"You just carry on believing that then. Anyway, it's not like you care is it?" Damon stared openly at her face as a myriad of expressions crossed over them. Shock, worry, annoyance, panic, then anger.

"You know what? You _always_ do this. What _exactly_ do you want from me Damon? What, do you want me to fall at your feet and profess my undying love for you? Because I _can't_ Damon! I can't do that!" Her face turned pleading. He watched her control begin to fracture with her worry that he really would stake himself. He saw the exact moment her face clouded over with anger again. "And you _know_ that. You know damn well that I can't, so will you _just stop pushing?!_" Elena punctuated her words by attempting to push Damon away from her. He easily grabbed both her hands in one of his and held on. "Get off me." She muttered, trying to yank her hands away. Her attempts were, of course, futile.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"No! I'm not just some random person that can just order around, Damon. Now give me my hands back." Damon made no move to respond. "What do you want from me? You've got me here, in some godforsaken random place, so get to the point. What do you want Damon? What? Answer me dammit, _what do want from me_?"

Damon slammed his hand against the wall in frustration. "What I _want_ from you, Elena, is for you to stop pretending. What I _want_ is for you to realise that you don't just think of me as a friend." His voice softened. "But you're not gonna do that, are you?" Elena simply stared at him and Damon smiled gently. "I thought not. I don't want you to hurt, Elena. I want you to be happy. And if I don't make you happy..." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Then well, there is no point in me being here." He stepped backwards and smiled at Elena. "Take care of yourself. And take five minutes occasionally, like we did in Georgia. I'll know, so if you don't I will haunt your ass so bad..."

Damon smiled and pulled out the stake. He trained his eyes on Elena's face and slammed the stake into his chest at lightning speed.

"Goodbye Elena."


End file.
